


Your Arms is the Destination

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: Tobio didn't have to count down the days until he got to see his two boyfriends any longer.





	Your Arms is the Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reedlet (isweartocoffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/gifts).



Tobio’s reminder rang from his phone, “Date with K & K <3” it read across the screen; as if he could forget what was going to happen today, it wasn’t like he was secretly counting down the days. He allowed himself to smile, the excitement escaping him that has been bubbling up in him since the three planned this date a month ago.

 

It always felt like an affair for the three of them to plan something together. Kenma and Keiji were so close to each other but with Tobio in the mix, they had to figure out train schedules and where he would stay the night. Most times it was easy, but other times it was a strain on his wallet. It always worked out in the end, though.

 

“I’m off,” he shouted from the front of his house, to his mother, wherever she was. He pulled his sneakers on, tapping the tip of the foot on the tatami mat floor in front of their door.

 

“Be safe, and mail me when you get there, alright?” Tobio heard from the kitchen.

 

“Alright,” he agreed, even though he was embarrassed that his mom was doting on him that way. Neither of his boyfriends would judge him for texting his mom, luckily.

 

Tobio gave one more look around himself to make sure he had everything he needed: bag, chargers, wallet, tickets, everything. After a nervous sigh escaped him, he walked out and officially began his journey.

 

While waiting for the train, he opened up the group chat he shared between his lovers.

 

“I’m waiting for the train. I’ll see you two in 2 hours.” Tobio taps out, sending it immediately.

 

“Nice going using two and 2 in the same sentence,” Keiji immediately replies. After a second, there is another text from him. “I can’t wait to see you,” it says.

 

“Be safe,” Kenma replies after him.

 

Tobio smiles at the messages, not even feeling slightly embarrassed over the variation of his twos. This has been a long time coming, and he deserves to see his boyfriends.

 

Though the train ride was not as long as it could have been, Tobio couldn’t help but feel like it was the longest journey of his life. _Anticipation does that_ , he reminds himself as he steps off of the train and onto the platform.

 

Right as he stepped off, Tobio felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “We saw your train arrived, where are you?” it reads. Instead of messaging back, he calls.

 

“You know I don’t like talking on the phone,” Kenma greets Tobio with.

 

Kenma’s clearly anxious, or else he wouldn’t act that way. Hearing Tobio’s voice felt like a luxury whenever he got a chance to hear, it was clearly the nervous energy talking. 

 

“I just got off the platform, calm down,” Tobio said half as a joke and half as a plea.

 

There was a rustling, and a squawk from Kenma. Now Keiji was on the line. “Meet us downstairs, in the usual spot.”

 

Tobio hummed in agreement and wordlessly, Keiji hung up the phone.

 

Once he finally spotted to them, Tobio broke into and awkward run-walk, trying not to draw attention to himself, but desperately wanting to give his two boyfriends a hug.

 

When he finally met up with the two Tokyo natives, he dropped his bags and enveloped them in a hug. After a moment, the three broke apart and he individually went to hug each person.

 

Hugging Kenma was like being hugged by a scarf. Incredibly soft and warm, and a little clingy. Once it started, neither one wanted to let go. Kenma knew though that if he didn’t let go soon, Tobio would start to become uncomfortable so he reached up on the tips of his toes, pecked Tobio on the cheek and broke the hug.

 

Hugging Keiji was like suddenly knowing that you were safe and could take on anything. Just a little taller than Kageyama, it was like coming face to face with greatness. Keiji loved to intertwine fingers too as you hugged, showing even more support in touches. “We missed you a lot,” Keiji whispered into his ear, slipping away, giving his hand a final squeeze as he let go.

 

Tobio came out of the moment with a red face, embarrassment mixed with excitement, grinning, not bothering to hide his feelings for once.

 

“Let’s-let’s get some food,” he suggested, sounding more like a demand that a request. He didn’t even care, he knew the other two would agree.

 

“Only if I get to chose,” Kenma replies.

 

———

 

“There’s three of us,” Keiji tells the host.

 

The young woman nods, “Sit anywhere you like,” she directs.

 

The three of them ended up in the small diner next to the train station. It was quiet, warm, and dimly lit. A place where they could choose to sit and stay for as long as they wanted. At this point it has become a tradition to go get food when Tobio came. It also was a great transition from country to city. The walls were brick and rustic looking with faux ivy on the walls, but the details were modern; stainless steel light fixtures and plates filled the place, perfectly balancing the harsh and the soft.

 

“Look, one of the curved tables are open,” Kenma points out with a nod of his chin.

 

Tucked away in the back was a circular table made for about four people with a horseshoe shaped seat, where people could sit next to each other in close proximity.

 

“Nice,” Tobio whispers to himself.

 

It was obvious all three of them were thinking about the last time that they were out to eat. The trio tried to sit on the same side of the booth and Tobio ultimately ended up elbowing Kenma in the eye. Poor Tobio kept apologizing their whole meal, while Keiji was forced to console both of them that everything was going to be alright. Keiji also ate with one hand as he held a bag of ice to Kenma’s eye the rest of the meal while Tobio sat across from them.

 

The three slid onto the cushion, Tobio in between Kenma and Keiji. Keiji wordlessly placed his hand on Tobio’s thigh moving his thumb back and forth. There was nothing sexual in nature about it, just comfort, like a signal whispering, “I’m here, you’re here with us.” Tobio allowed himself to sink into the touch.

 

On Kenma’s side, Kenma held onto Tobio’s hand and he moved his thumb back and forth across his partner’s hand as he was texting somebody (probably Kuroo) on his phone. Though both of these were small gestures, Tobio knew how nice they were, just to be lovingly touched by his boyfriends. The three shared a menu and looked at what was available to eat, one by one deciding on what to have.

 

When their waiter came to the table, the three continued to hold hands as they ordered drinks and food, there was no reason to hide. After the three ordered, the waiter glanced down and noticed their hands on each other and smiled. 

 

“I’ll be back with your drinks,” he says with a wink.

 

As soon as all three saw the wink, they all reacted differently. Tobio desperately tried to make a cover up but his words came out as, “Boys, sorry, stop,” before he could get any further, Kenma silently placed his head on the table and let at a sigh, and Keiji, that always collected boy, winked back at the waiter.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, their server came back with their drinks. Immediately, Kenma dived into his hot chocolate. Trying to avoid whipped cream, he sipped the hot drink through a straw. Once the heat set in, Kenma’s eyes widened and he quickly moved his mouth away from the drink.

 

“Too hot?” Akaashi asked, stating the obvious.

 

“I wasn’t thinking about it, I just wanted something warm,” Kenma replied, not making eye contact.

 

When Kenma turned away, Tobio noticed a small dollop of whipped cream on Kenma’s cheek.

 

“Oi,” Kageyama began.

 

Kenma turned his gaze towards his younger boyfriend.

 

“You got something there, I’ll get it,” Tobio continued. Without thinking, he leaned over and with the tip of his tongue licked the whipped cream off of Kenma’s cheek.

 

Kenma squeaked, shocked, not sure what happened. After Kageyama’s mind caught up with his actions, he put his face in his hands.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking,” he loudly whispered, astounded by his own actions.

 

“Tobio,” Kenma plead as he put a hand on Kageyama’s back. “Tobio, it’s ok, it was ok,” Kenma reassured, though his whole face was red.

 

“That was so cute,” Akaashi whispered. “I wish I was recording that,” he thought aloud.

 

Both Kenma and Tobio momentarily recovered to shoot their other boyfriend a disappointed look.

 

———

 

After a little bit, their food was finally set down on the table. As soon as his plate hit the table, Tobio began to dig into his burger. 

 

“Tobio, slow down or you’re going to—,” before Keiji could finish his comment, Tobio began to cough with a mouth full of food.

 

Without thought, Keiji slid his water towards his boyfriend. Kenma, patted Tobio on the back while continuing to eat his own meal. Tobio hated to admit it but this was a common occurrence. He was always eating too quickly because he was constantly hungry and his two partners were used to it. No matter how many times they told him to take it easy, he never did. Maybe one day he would learn.

 

Once Tobio’s coughing fit ended, he took a sip of his water. “Thank you,” he whispered to the two. “I always eat so fast and you always try and stop me, and I never listen. I will work on fixing this as best as I can,” he continued with.

 

“The food’s good, don’t worry,” Kenma responded, showing a rare smile.

 

Tobio liked these moments best, when his boyfriends respected his foolish habits and indulged him by giving him time to fix his issues, instead of demanding change right away. It makes him feel like their time together will be long and meaningful, it makes him feel less worried about the future.

 

“Hey, it’s who you are,” Akaashi comments, as he takes a french fry from Tobio’s plate, while pointing the fry at Tobio as he says “you” to Tobio and pops it in his mouth after his comment.

 

Never mind, Tobio takes all of this back. How could his boyfriend take a french fry from him? 

 

“Keiji, give me that fry back,” Tobio demands, knowing it was lost forever.

 

“Oh this?” Akaashi asks, playfully sticking out his tongue to show a lump of chewed up french fry on his tongue to Tobio.

 

“No!” Tobio responded in horror. Tobio turned to Kenma to ask him for help, but when Tobio went to look at his boyfriend, Tobio only saw Kenma frozen, with a french fry between his lips.

 

“Not you too!” Tobio shouted, forgetting that he was in a public place.

 

The restaurant hushed and a good portion of the patrons looked at the trio. Kenma, sunk into his sweatshirt, while Tobio turned red and mumbled out an apology. Akaashi bowed his head and apologized louder than Tobio did so the other restaurant-goers could hear. Slowly, the other customers went back to peacefully eating.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio whispered again, this time for embarrassing his two boyfriends.

 

“Sorry for taking a fry, I should have asked,” Akaashi responded.

 

“Here, have a bite of my mine,” Kenma said as he gestured a forkful of food towards Tobio. Tobio nodded, confidence growing once again.

 

———

 

Once the meal was done, the trio walked out on to the street. 

 

Without a word, they walked towards Kenma’s house. When Tobio came to visit, Kenma and Akaashi would take turns housing Tobio, this time being Kenma’s.

 

“My mom bought that tea you like,” Kenma said, as he unlocked the door to his house.

 

“Nice. I’ll thank her,” Tobio replies, feeling like he’s been welcome in the Kozume home his whole entire life, even though he’s been dating Akaashi and Kenma for a few months.

 

The three hung up their coats and walked towards Kenma’s room. Without thinking, Kenma climbed up the stairs with his hands on the steps in front of him. Once seeing their boyfriend doing that, the other two began to laugh. Kenma turned his head and frowned.

 

“Leave me alone,” Kenma hissed. “You do it too,” he accused.

 

“Never in my life,” Keiji answers as Tobio responds, “Yea, when I’m home alone.”

 

Tobio shot Keiji a horrified look, it is a shame that he never did that.

 

“I’m in my home, and we’re alone. ‘Kaashi, I know that was sarcasm,” Kenma shoots back.

 

Relief washes over Tobio, as Kenma clarifies the sarcasm.

 

Akaashi smiles at Kenma and then notices the mental journey Tobio was going through and kisses him on the cheek to show he meant no ill will.

 

“Come on, let’s watch a movie,” Kenma suggests, as the three enter the blond’s room.

 

It was a tradition, when the three of them would watch a movie that they would make a blanket nest before they started the movie. Haphazardly, the three laid down blankets and pillows, making a comfortable space where they could be in peace and snuggle.

 

Once that was done, they picked out a movie and dimmed the lights, pressing play on Kenma’s Playstation, and relaxing into each other’s arms.

 

It was the moments like these that made the relationship worth it to Kageyama. The distance was terrible, but when he got to lay down in between his two boyfriends, Tobio felt like he was on top of the world and that the distance was only a few feet away. He couldn’t be more thankful for these quiet and peaceful nights.

 

Slowly, one movie blended into another, and another. Some snacks were eaten and jokes were made, but for most of the night, the three sat in a comfortable quiet, feeling thankful to be in each other’s presence. Somewhere during the fourth movie, one by one, Tobio, Keiji, and Kenma fell asleep, Tobio holding onto both Keiji and Kenma’s hands.

 

The next morning, Tobio awoke in between Kenma and Akaashi, the three of them spooning each other. Tobio tried to stay still for as long as possible, but after a few minutes, his bladder got the best of him. Slowly, he climbed out of the blanket nest and out of the room towards the bathroom. When he got back, his spot was still open. Tobio melded himself between his two boyfriends once again.

 

“Where’d you go Tob’?” Kenma mumbled, turning over, placing his face into Tobio’s chest.

 

“Bathroom.” Tobio stated.

 

“Glad you’re back,” Kenma responded, rubbing his face as if he could get closer.

 

Keiji stirred and snuggled up closer to Tobio’s back.

 

“Welcome home,” Akaashi said, half asleep.

 

Tobio was suddenly filled with so much feeling for his boyfriends, he couldn’t help but let out the words, “I love you. I love you both.”

 

“We love you too,” Kenma and Keiji said in sleepy unison. Slowly, they fell back asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when reed asked me for this! it was so great to write haikyuu fic again etegreg (and fluff to boot, thank god)
> 
> reed, I hope this was fluffy enough because oh boy, I had no idea if this was truly Tooth Rotting Fluff enough for you! I hope I did it justice?!
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/@vicunad) || [tumblr](http://www.countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
